The Fairy Tail Shipping Games
by Tohru Honda Chan11
Summary: After the Grand Magic Games, The Guild decide to celebrate back at there guild. Mirajane suggests they play a game. The Fairy Tail Shipping Games! What is she up too? A whole bunch of names are chosen too the weirdest to the cutest! Even Crime Sorciere and Sabertooth are here to play! Will there be new couples or will Mira's plan fail?
1. The beginning of the Games

Hi there! This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic and I might make it a short story too! Just so I don't end up making it really long. Also it's not in like story form it's like in script form when the speak for example!

Happy: Aye Sir!

Anyway I hope you like it! I don't mind if you hate it hehe Im on the current arc in the anime? Is anyone else? That last episode was amazing and cool too! off topic -_- haha lol oh and review too!

Don't own Fairy Tail etc also this is set after the Grand Magic Games and a bit of Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere are in this so if you don't want to know who they are then don't read.

On with the story! ^^

* * *

The Fairy Tail Shipping Games!

It was a normal day back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. After their recent win at the Grand Magic Games, They decided they would party with there new friends from the reformed Sabertooth Guild. Natsu and Gray fought as Erza sat quietly in the corner eating her strawberry cake. When she would turn however, The Salamander and Ice Make Wizard would pretend they were best friends as usual. The Celestial Wizards and Levy Mcgarden sat around a table. Lucy and Levy talked while Yukino watched in awe as Sting and Rouge were being asked questions. Mirajane looked like she was planning something and the Exceeds sat around a table talking.

Happy: Aye!  
Frosch: Fro thinks so too!  
Who knows what they were talking about. The Iron Dragon Slayer sat near his Exceed and ate his iron. He seemed to be glancing over to Levy… Juvia stalked her beloved glaring at Lucy and mumbling Love Rival! Wendy sat with the Exceeds too and talked about a lot of different things. Cana drank from a bottle and the Thunder Legion (Raijinshuu, Thunder God Tribe whichever you prefer) admired Laxus… Mostly Freed. The party continued until Mirajane walked up to the stage an evil glint in her eye.

Mirajane: Everyone! Let's play a game!  
Lisanna: What type of game Mira nee?  
Mira: Oh the best! She replied, An evil glint sparkling in her eye

Mirajane: Before we start let's introduce our guests! Jellal and Meldy (Merudy) from Crime Sorciere! As Jellal's name was spoken Erza suddenly choked on her cake and looked over to the Guild's entrance.

Erza: Wait what are you doing here?  
Jellal: Mirajane called us here… Jellal stated awkwardly as Meldy giggled and hugged Juvia.

Meldy: Juvia! Hello

Juvia: Hello Meldy, Juvia missed you

Erza: I see… Well welcome to Fairy Tail

Jellal: Thank you Erza

Meldy: Love! She whispered and giggled as Jellal and Erza turned red

Jellal & Erza: Meldy?! They said as Mirajane laughed and continued

Mirajane: So the rules are simple. I have this bowl with everyone's names in here. I'll choose someone to come up and choose two names. We then go over to the judges and ask them if they ship it or not! Then you all vote on a name for the adorable or not so adorable couple. If there not shipped then the two have to do a dare. The more eviler the dare the better!

Natsu: I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Gray: So who are the judges

Mirajane: The master of our guild Makarov! Titania Erza Scarlet, The Exceeds: Happy, Carla, Pantherlily, Frosch and Lector-

Lector: Us too?  
Mira: Yup! And our guest: Jellal Fernandes!

Jellal: W-w-what?!  
Mirajane: Pleaseee! Do it for Erza's sake! She teased as they both blushed

Jellal: Fine okay

Mira: So now that that's settled let's begin! The Fairy Tail Shipping Games will now begin!  
I'll pick the first names so you can get a hang of this!

She explained putting her hand into the bowl and fishing out two names.

Mirajane: So our first name is…. Fairy Tail's own Salamander! Natsu Dragneel!

Team Natsu: Who's Natsu with then?  
Natsu: What?!

Mirajane: Our second name is….. The Celestial Wizard Lucy Heartfilia! (I'm so sorry if you ship NaLi or something else! But I love NaLu!)

Natsu & Lucy: Wait what?! Me and Natsu/Luce?

Mirajane: Judges? Hehe

Master: Yes!

Erza: Natsu and Lucy? Yes of course!  
Happy: Aye Sir! Natshu and Lushy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love… Happy continued as Mirajane spoke

Mira: Anyway Carla?

Carla: Child, Why of course

Pantherlily: Yes…

Lector: Natsu san and Lucy san… Hmm yes!

Frosch: Fro thinks so too!

Jellal: Um Natsu and Lucy. Well I think yes

Mirajane: Natsu and Lucy are shipped!  
Natsu: Luce! We're shipped! Wait whats a 'Ship?'

Lucy: Natsu! You idiot!

Natsu: What?! And why is Happy saying that we're sitting in a tree kissing?  
Lucy: Baka! Ask someone else!

Natsu: But Luce!

Lucy: Hmph baka Natsu

Lucy shouted as she went off over to Levy (btw baka means stupid/idiot can't remember which one it is)

Mirajane: So then what's the name that we chose? She smiled as Wendy raised her hand,

Mirajane: Wendy?

Wendy: Um everyone chose NaLu. Na for Natsu and Lu for Lucy!

Mirajane: Perfect!  
Gray: Who would of thought, Natsu and Lucy a couple

Natsu: A couple?!  
Gray: So now you get it you idiot

Natsu: WAIT WHAT!

Happy: Aye!  
Lucy: hmph Lucy glared at Natsu in anger as she sat next to Levy for laughed a bit and then comforted her.

Lucy: Baka Natsu! Doesn't he get anything?!

Hitting Natsu on the head, Gray spoke

Gray: Natsu you made Lucy upset

Natsu…

Gray: Well? He said as Natsu suddenly hit him back

Natsu: You hit me just now!  
Gray: Yeah so what?!  
Natsu: Wanna fight?!

Gray: Yeah let's do this! He shouted as the both started punching each other

Juvia: Gray sama cares about Love Rival's feelings but not Juvia's…

Natsu: That hurt!  
Gray: Well that hurt too!  
Natsu: Oh yeah Lucy! I'll fight you later!

Gray: Whatever just don't be stupid! Droopy eyes

Natsu: Pervert!  
Lucy: Go away Natsu!

Natsu: But!  
Lucy: Not know  
Natsu: Okay Luce

Mirajane: If that's sorted let's choose our second names. Lucy would you like to choose?

Lucy: Sure! She said as Lucy got up and chose to more names

Mirajane: Wow! It's the cute bookworm Levy Mcgarden!

Levy: Lu-chan! Why did you choose my name?  
Lucy: I'm sorry Levy chan! I just happened to choose your name!  
Jet & Droy: I want to be with Levy! No! Levy likes me better! They argued

Mirajane: Hehe and our second name is… The IRON DRAGON SLAYER! Gajeel Redfox!

Jet, Droy, Levy & Gajeel: What?!

* * *

Hehe I'll leave it there! I hope you liked it and review if you want too!  
Im sorry if you dont like the ships but Gajeel and Levy are adorable and Natsu and Lucy too!

Anyway bye!


	2. Cute Ships!

I'm back! Hi! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last. Its supposed to be a cute one

Oh and thank you for the reviews! **Fallen sea: Thanks for reviewing first! And I didn't know it was that offensive! Thanks for telling me ^^ And I like your story by the way & inukekarynatsusu** **: Thank you for reviewing too! I hope it is easy to follow like you said! Your names cool too ^^**

On with the story! (You'll start to notice I use this a lot in my stories… Oh if you like Fruits Basket read my other story if you want to!)

* * *

Chapter Two: Cute Ships!

Mirajane: Wow! It's the cute bookworm Levy Mcgarden!

Mirajane: Hehe and our second name is… The IRON DRAGON SLAYER! Gajeel Redfox!

Jet, Droy, Levy & Gajeel: What?!

Lucy: Hehe Levy and Gajeel! They are very cute together!  
Levy: Very Lu chan?!

Lucy: Yup!  
Gajeel: B-B-Bunny Girl stop saying stupid things

Levy: Y-yeah Lu chan!  
Mirajane: So then judges what do you say?  
Master: Hmm I guess so!  
Mirajane: One yes so far!, Erza?  
Erza: Levy and Gajeel are absolutely adorable! Yes!  
Happy: Aye!  
Carla: They've been nice to Wendy and I, And they are nice so yes

Pantherlily: Hehe I know that they like each other especially Gajeel. I know he likes Levy-

Gajeel: Lily! Say another word and your sleeping outside!

Levy: G-G-Gajeel?!  
Gajeel: Uhm  
Pantherlily: I'll say no more, And yes

Frosch: Fro agrees with everyone!  
Lector: Me too!

Jellal: Uh yes I agree with everyone else...

Mirajane: Then it's shipped! Oh and thanks for that info Lily!  
Gajeel: Hmph… He blushed as Levy stood up, her face red, and walked to the Guild's entrance

Levy: I'm going to go read outside… She said going

Gajeel: Shrimp! Wait, Gajeel shouted going after her

Mirajane: Love should bloom!

Happy: Aye Sir!

Meanwhile….

Gajeel: Shortie!  
Levy: Don't call me that!  
Gajeel: Fine I'm sorry. I have something I wanna say…

Levy: M-Me too!

Gajeel: Uh you go first then

Levy: No you

Gajeel: No you go first

Levy: You!  
Gajeel: Fine… I guess what Lily said was true…

Levy: Hmm? O-OH!, She blushed realising where this was going, You mean?

Gajeel: Yeah… I-I-I I LIKE YOU LEVY!

Back in the guild

Erza: Shut up! I want to listen

Mirajane: YAY! Now make babies!  
Lucy, Wendy & Lisanna: Mirajane/Mira nee?!

Jet & Droy: Levy! They cried

Mirajane: I'm kidding! Now shush I want to listen!

Everyone: Okay!  
Sting, Rogue & Yukino: Is this guild always like this?  
Jellal: Yes it's always like this

Sting: Hey aren't you that guy from the old Magic Council?  
Jellal: Uhm something like that

Mira & Erza: JELLAL SHUT IT! They shouted their eyes sparkling evilly

Back over outside

Levy: You like me?!  
Gajeel: Yeah… What were you going to say?

Levy: The same thing!  
Gajeel: Gihihi, So what do you say Shortie?

Levy: Don't laugh! She blushed

Gajeel: ...

Levy: Well yes!  
Gajeel: To what, He grinned  
Levy: To- To go out?  
Gajeel: What seriously?  
Levy: Yes… She mumbled as everything went quiet. They looked at each other blushing slightly, Levy more than Gajeel.

Levy: G-Gajeel?  
Gajeel: Shush… He whispered as his lips brushed hers as they kissed. Levy looked shocked for a moment then kissed him Levy and Gajeel it seemed like forever, But in fact it had only been a matter of moments. Pulling apart they looked away blushing.

Levy: Um… So should we tell everyone that we're going out?...

Gajeel: Yes… But they're probably watching anyway…

Levy: WHAT!?  
Gajeel: I'm joking Gihihihi He laughed as he glared at Mira and motioned them to move.

Going into the guild they noticed everyone was coming up with a name for them

Juvia: Juvia thinks they should be called GaLe or Gajevy

Mira: Perfect!  
After a few minutes of explaining and the guild celebrating everyone knew that Gajeel and Levy were a couple. So with Mira's plan working who would be next?

Levy: Um here you go Mira! She said passing Mirajane the first name

Mirajane: Oh it's…. Me! She exclaimed as everyone laughed

Levy: The second name, She smiled walking over to Gajeel and Lucy

Mirajane: ….. GRAY?!  
Juvia: LOVE RIVAL! She screamed trying to kill Mira

Gray: What?! Please don't be shipped!  
Mirajane: Yeah don't ship us! Gray and I are friends!  
Master: No I don't 'ship it'

Erza: Of course not

Happy: Hehehe no!  
Carla: I agree with the cat

Pantherlily: No

Frosch: Nope!  
Lector: No way!

Jellal: No

Mirajane: So we have to do a dare?!

Erza: Yes! And I'll chose!

Gray: NO!  
Erza: Yes, Both of you whisper it to the person you trust the most in the guild who it is! Or you can give a clue,  
Gray: Okay…

Mirajane: Umm Lisanna and Elfman!  
Lisanna: Who is it Mira nee?  
Elfman: Is he a real man?!  
Mirajane: Yes! She whispered to them, He's strong and like **lightning**

Gray: Lucy… Where's Loke he was here a while ago

Lucy: He went to the spirit world, I'll summon him!  
Gray: Ok thanks,

Lucy: OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!

Loke/Leo: You summoned me Hime?  
Lucy: Hime?  
Loke: Yeah Hime!

Gray: Loke come here

Loke: Yeah? Oh okay

Gray: Well she's beautiful like the **sea and like water** …..

Mirajane: Done?... Done…

* * *

Well then here's chapter/part two! I hope you liked my Gajeel and Levy part. I didnt know what to write…. Oh and do you know who Gray and Mira like? Its obvious! Unless your just here for no reason and you havent watched Fairy Tail….


	3. Scarlet and Blue

You probably want to read so ON WITH THE STORY!

Warning Out of characterness (Its hard getting Erza and Jellal in character and Natsu a bit too dense and I turned Erza into Lucy!) By the way I don't own Fairy Tail just this story!

* * *

Chapter Three: Scarlet and Blue, Pink and Blonde

Mirajane: **He's strong and like lightning**

Gray: **She's beautiful like the sea and like water**

Loke/Leo: Wait you don't mean?!

Gray: Shut it Loke! He hissed

Loke: Well I bet she'll be glad that her 'Gray Sama' likes her back! He grinned

Gray: Lucy! Send him back!  
Lucy: He won't go, She pouted annoyed

Loke: Hahaha, He laughed as Gray glared at him

Mirajane: Gray! Come choose the next name!  
Juvia: LOVE RIVAL! Gray sama is going to be Juvia's!  
Loke: He already is, Loke mumbled

Juvia: Did Loke san say anything?  
Loke: Nope! Gray put his hand in the bowl and drew two named, He handed it to Mirajane and sat down. Glancing over to Juvia who was looking straight at him; He suddenly looked away hurting Juvia's feelings.

Mirajane: The next two names are… Well the first name is Jellal Fernandes! Mirajane exclaimed as Erza held her breath

Erza: My name… Should be next… I hope… She thought glancing over to Jellal who wasn't being weird anymore, In fact he was quite shocked. Then she suddenly started coughing and spluttering after she couldn't hold her breath longer,

Mira: The next name is… The Requip mage Erza Scarlet! She exclaimed as Erza turned red

Person 1: Erza san's not that scary when she's embarrassed

Person 2: Yeah!  
(I decided to spell it like this, It's better this way! →) Meredy: I ship it!  
Jellal: Hehe...heh

Erza: Show off, He was being all awkward earlier and now he's all 'Hehe' like what is 'Hehe; anyway?! A weird kind of laugh?! And stupid Meldy who asked her anyway! Erza mumbled angrily

Mira: Judges what do you think?

Master Makarov: Yes! He exclaimed obviously drunk

Erza: Uh…

Happy: * **Laugh*** He llooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss you! * **Giggle*** He giggled as Erza kicked him

Happy: Ayyyeeee Sirrr~ He shouted spiralling across the guild hall

Carla: Yes, Erza and Jellal would be good together, She said as she felt Erza's frightening gaze behind her

Pantherlily: Whatever they say,

Frosch: Erza san is cute! Frosch exclaimed as Erza cuddled him

Lector: Yeah!

Mirajane: So Jellal, what do you say? Oh and Erza~! You haven't said whether you ship it or not, Mira said grinning, You're a judge so you have too!  
Jellal: …

Mirajane: So?  
Jellal: I…. Ship it, He blankly stated but then go embarrassed

Erza: Ehh Jellal?  
Meredy: I KNEW IT~!

Mira: Erza?  
Erza: Um Uh Uhm… If Jellal ships it…. I ship it! She exclaimed staring at the ground

Jellal: Really?  
Erza: Shut up Mr ' I'm gonna be awkward be cool later guy!' She exclaimed as Jellal smirked

Jellal: Sorry,

Erza: Hmph… So…. You ship us? She asked blushing slightly

Jellal: Well yes, Do you ship us?  
Erza: Uhm… Y-yeahhh~ She blushed looking around her as the guild continued with the game… Or coming up with a ship name

Jellal: So, what should our ship name be? He teased as Erza pouted, Which is more Lucy like then Erza like,  
Erza: Shut up!

Jellal: No really,

Erza: Jerza…?

Jellal: Cute~ He whispered hugging her

Erza: What about your 'Fiancée?' She teased back as he turned red in embarrassment

Jellal: …. She won't mind…

Erza: She won't?  
Jellal: Yes

Erza: Why? She laughed slightly at Jellal's supposed lie

Jellal: Because… She's you, He said as Erza turned the shade of her hair, Scarlet.

Erza: S-s-since when?

Jellal: Since now, He said kissing her gently on the forehead

Mirajane: Ahem…. She giggled, Do you both have a ship name?

Lisanna: I think Erza came up with one

Erza: Uhh No

Jellal: Yes she did; Jerza

Mirajane: Squee! SO cute! She exclaimed as both Jellal and Erza blushed, But you didn't kiss! She pouted annoyed (Pffft thats not important right?)  
Erza: W-w-w-what!?  
Mira: Erza, I thought you were my partner in crime and shipping! And this is how you betray me~ She fake cried

Erza: Shut up! She exclaimed. An dark aura emitting from her

Mira: Oh really? She said turning dark too

Jellal: So Erza… Hehe does this mean we're going out?  
Erza: Yes  
Jellal: But… I'll be with Meredy travelling and defeating dark guilds…. I'll be far away

Erza: It doesn't matter, I've waited since we were kids, I'll wait a little more

Jellal: Okay Erza, He said stroking Erza's hair as he smiled, Scarlet

Erza: You remember that

Jellal: Of course

Erza:...

Jellal: Come on let's go continue the game….

〜 〜

Erza: I'm Erza, Just Erza, She smiled

Jellal: That's kind of sad… Ahh! He exclaimed touching her hair and feeling it

Erza: H…. Hey!

Jellal: Such beautiful scarlet hair… That's it! Why don't we call you " **Erza Scarlet"**

Erza: Erza… Scarlet

Jellal: It's the colour of your hair. That way I'll never forget it…!

〜 〜

Erza: Erza Scarlet

Mirajane: Erza! Care to choose the next name?

Erza: Why of course! She exclaimed her eyes twinkling like Mirajane's.

Mirajane: It's… she unfolded the paper smiling, Lucy!

Lucy: Again? she said looking at Natsu who grinned at her

Mirajane: And the second name is…. Oh it's Gray!  
Gray: God help me!  
Juvia: LOVE RIVAL!

Mirajane: Let's get on with this~  
Master: Aye!  
Lucy and Gray: WHAT?!  
Happy: I day Aye! He sniffed

Erza: No

Happy: Nope!

Carla: No

Pantherlily: No

Frosch: Fro says... No!

Lector: Nah

Jellal: No

Mirajane: That was quick! Dare time!

Lucy: Oh no!

Mirajane: Natsu, You look like you have one

Natsu: Yush! He exclaimed but stopped when Happy flew up to him and whispered something into his ear, That's a good one Happy! Gray and Lucy have to play rock, paper scissors, The loser has to go confess to the person they like! Huh…. Happy~! I don't get it!  
Happy: You will soon!  
Natsu: Hmm…. The fire dragon slayer actually thought

Gray: No way!  
Mirajane: Or you both confess, If you don't do it! She added

Lucy: Fine…. Rock, paper, scissors! She exclaimed choosing rock. Gray chose paper

Gray: I won! He smirked and relieved slightly

Lucy: B-but rocks can rip paper! (That's true...ish)

Gray: No they can't Lucy, Go confess to him. He said motioning over to Natsu

Lucy: How did you-

Gray: I just did

Lucy: Oh, She said as she walked over to Natsu

Natsu: Hey Luce! He grinned

Lucy: Natsu, There's something I want to tell you… I… I like you! She exclaimed as Natsu blinked

Natsu: I like you too! He smiled as groans of annoyed guild members were heard

Lucy: No… I mean…. Natsu, I LOVE YOU!

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter I hope you liked it! Ehehe I had this chapter written out ages ago just needed to type it….

Its long so yeah the next chapter will be up soon ^^

Bye~ I'm tired and I cant think of anything else to say except review! Oh and thanks for your reviews I loved them!


	4. What you gonna do now Natsu?

Hello again! I hope you like this chapter!  
On with the story!

* * *

What you gonna do now Natsu?

Natsu blinked. The guild had gone silent and they were all bunched up together eagerly watching. He then looked away over in Happy's direction and smirked slightly as guild members sighed in annoyance. Mirajane, Erza and Cana mosty. Lucy smiled as the guild went back to what they were doing, Looking behind her she saw Wendy and Levy smiling too. Meanwhile Natsu and Happy were talking…

Happy: Natsu~  
Natsu: Yeah?  
Happy: Why didn't you say anything to Lucy!  
Natsu: Cause I have a plan!  
Mirajane: Ehh a plan! Tell us, Tell us! She shouted as Natsu and Happy screamed in shock

Natsu: Okay…. he said beginning to explain the plan to Mirajane, Happy, Erza and Cana who laughed after he was done finished!  
Erza: Amazing  
Natsu: Yush! But for it to work, Everyone has to go home! He said as Mirajane nodded

Mirajane: Leave it to me!  
Natsu: Erza make sure Lucy goes home… By herself!  
Cana: Why? You gonna do something weird? She smirked as Natsu frowned in confusment

Natsu: Anyway, Happy you need to distract Lucy while I set stuff up!

Happy: But Natsu! How do I know when to let her go!  
Natsu: Magic! You'll see

Erza, Happy, Cana: Ehh?  
Natsu: Bwahahaha! Natsu laughed

Happy: Natsuuu you sound evilll

Natsu: Shush! I'm an evil plotter! He shouted as they both played around…

Mirajane: Alright everyone! Mirajane shouted as it went quiet, That was quick, Anyway! That concludes Day One of the Shipping Games! Tomorrow will be more serious! Sabertooth! You need to be more in this! She shouted smiling as Sting, Rogue and Yukino smiled and nodded

Mirajane: So everyone who got together today! Have a nice time! Go somewhere cute tomorrow! She smiled, So that's all I have to say! Byee~  
(Lots of voices at once): Bye!/That was fun don't you think!

Lucy: Mirajane! I'm going bye! She laughed as Natsu was pushed over.

Natsu: Hey! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He shouted as Gray, Elfman and the others were sent flying.

Mirajane: Bye bye Lucy! She giggled at Natsu who was arguing with Gray. Lucy waved and walked out of the guild

Happy: Natsuuu!  
Natsu: Oh crap! Happy go! He shouted speeding of and letting Gray's ice make hit… Well nothing

Happy: Aye Sir! He shouted flying off

Lucy sighed and balanced along the river bank bit being careful not to fall im

(That person who always tells Lucy to be careful…. Anyone know his name? I'll just call him person -_-) Person: Lucy! Be careful don't fall in!  
Lucy: I won't! She smiled as Happy came flying and screaming Lucy's name

Happy: LUCY!  
Lucy: AHH! Happy you stupid cat!  
Happy: Sorry Lucy! Come with me! He laughed carrying Lucy

Lucy: Hey! Where are we going! She exclaimed

Happy: Lushy your heavy! Happy groaned

Lucy: Shut up cat! She shouted as Happy giggled

Happy: Lucy~~ Are you mad at Natsu?  
Lucy: No I'm not,

Happy: Why he did kinda reject you!  
Lucy: HE DID?!  
Happy I don't know! He giggled as an explosion was heard and fireworks went off

Lucy: H-h-hey! What's that? She asked as Happy smiled and then laughed

Happy: I don't know… He giggled as a fireball went up in the sky, Natsu's probably waiting for me! Bye Lucy!  
Lucy: Wait! Weren't we going somewhere!  
Happy: We'll go some other time!  
Lucy: Stupid cat! Lucy shouted walking to her place and going in. Noticing a piece of paper on the desk she picked it up and read it… The handwriting was messed up so Lucy looked suspiciously at the note

Lucy: He's up to something… That cat too opening the note she read it and smiled

Natsu in the note: **Lucy! Follow the trail i've left! I've planned something hahaha! It's really important so you have to come! It's about before! Natsu.**

Lucy: Before? And that's why there were random decorated stones on the ground! Lucy smiled and skipped along the rocks… Picking each one up along the way… Ten minutes later the stones ran out Lucy looked around and saw a sign in front of her

Lucy: I ran out of rocks! So follow the mini guild marks in the grass! She read looking at the ground and following them. After a little while the trail stopped. Lucy sighed but then shouted as a pair of hands covered her eyes before she could see anything

Natsu: No peeking!  
Lucy: Natsu! You make me walk for ages! This better not be something stupid! H-h-hey! I'm going to fall! Lucy exclaimed as they began to walk

Natsu: Trust me… You won't

Lucy: B-but Natsu-

Natsu: Shhh we're there now so don't speak! He laughed as he removed his hands from Lucy's eyes. Lucy opened her eyes and looked around in amazement

Lucy: I-I-it's amazing! She shouted as Natsu grinned. Natsu had decorated the place with fairy lights. There was a river near them which sparkled in the moonlight and there was a sign. It said: NATSU AND LUCY...  
Lucy: Forever?

Natsu: Like it?

Lucy: It's so beautiful!  
Natsu: You think? I thought you might not like it! He smiled as Lucy giggled

Lucy: Of course not! It's amazing! She shouted hugging Natsu.

Natsu: Lucy… I'm sorry

Lucy: What for?  
Natsu: You know… Before!  
Lucy: Oh it's fine! She laughed as Natsu ran over to the river

Natsu: Let's do some fishing! He grinned

Lucy: Fishing?  
Natsu: Yeah!

* * *

What do you think? All the cute fluffy NaLu stuff next chapter! Not now sadly I don't have time to make it longer!  
Thank you so much for you reviews! I really love them!

Also I've written a new story called Memories!  
Here's the summary: "Oh! A shooting star! Better make a wish Lucy!" She closed her eyes, "I wish…. I can meet a fairy, Hmm with a tail! And pink hair! Like that weird boy! Do fairies have tails? I wonder…." Lucy Heartfilia has always wanted to go to Fairy Tail High. After finally persuading her dad, He lets her go... But who's this pink haired kid she keeps on bumping into? Will that wish come true?

I hope you read it!

Bye~


End file.
